Between Sakaki and Sunset
by Hanamiru
Summary: Hanya sebuah kenangan yang berupa ingatan yang dapat membuatku berdegup dan merona saat mengingatnya. Mungkin memang ingatan biasa, tapi untuk ku saat ini, semua cerita bersama Sakura-chan dan Naruto-kun adalah hal yang luar biasa. 10 Sunrise & Sunset Theme's, RnR please?


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author © Hanamiru dan Nur Dini Saridiani (Bana-chan :D)**

**Pairing : NaruHina | NaruSaku | SasuSaku**

**Genre : Friendship | Romance**

**Rate : K-T**

**Warning : Typo's, mungkin OOC, EYD, Garing, dan teman-temannya**

**Summary :**

Hanya sebuah kenangan yang berupa ingatan yang dapat membuatku berdegup dan merona saat mengingatnya. Mungkin memang ingatan biasa, tapi untuk ku saat ini, semua cerita bersama Sakura-_chan_ dan Naruto-_kun_ adalah hal yang luar biasa.

**\^0^Happy Reading^0^/**

.

.

.

...

Jika kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya adalah kebahagiaan orang lain yang ada disekitar kita walaupun tak sejalan dengan kata hati dan menyiksa kita itu benar. Apakah aku boleh memilih menjadi seseorang yang egois saja? Sekalipun ada penolakkan dalam diri untuk tidak mau menjadi orang yang egois. Tapi sifat egois itu adalah sifat batiniah, sifat yang sudah ada sejak lahir dan suatu saat pasti keluar. Pasti. Begitu pula dengan aku, Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

**Pertengahan Musim Semi**

.

.

Dua orang gadis kecil saling berpegangan tangan di atas bukit. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan sesekali tawa kecil yang meluncur dari bibir mungil mereka, dua gadis kecil dengan warna rambut berbeda itu terlihat bahagia. Cuaca hari itu cerah, sangat pas sekali dengan suasana ceria yang begitu terasa di bukit ini.

"Sakura dan Hinata bakal jadi sahabat selamanya. Tidak boleh ada yang merusak persahabatan kita. Sakura sayang Hinata!" ucap seorang gadis kecil dengan ceria, helaian merah mudanya melambai tertiup angin yang tanpa aba-aba melewatinya. Sepasang _emerald_nya kini menatap sosok gadis kecil lain yang merupakan sahabatnya.

"I-iya, Hinata juga sayang Sakura-_chan_." jawab gadis itu dengan nada lembut. Wajah jelitanya yang tanpa _make-up _itu terlihat manis saat dirinya menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis.

"Di bawah pohon Sakaki yang suci ini. Kita harus menepati janji kita ya, Hinata. Sakura sayaaang sekali sama Hinata. Kita sahabat. Kita saudara kembar. Sakura adalah gadis paling cantik di dunia dan Hinata adalah sahabat orang paling cantik sedunia." Sakura mengangkat tangannya ke atas, menunjuk kearah pohon Sakaki yang kini sudah ada di depan mereka.

_Amethyst_ Hinata melirik Sakura sekilas, merasa ragu akan apa yang baru gadis itu katakan. "S-Sakura-_chan_, apa tidak masalah kita membuat janji di bawah pohon suci?"

"He? Kau ini bodoh ya? Justru itu, supaya orang seperti kamu tidak macam–macam dengan janji kita, mengerti?" Sakura menjitak kepala Hinata pelan.

.

.

**Hinata's Point of View**

.

.

"Sakura dan Hinata bakal jadi sahabat selamanya. Tidak boleh ada yang merusak persahabatan kita. Sakura sayang Hinata!" ucap Sakura-chan ceria. Matanya menatap ku dengan pandangan berbinar. Sakura-_chan_ selalu saja ceria seperti biasa.

"I-iya, Hinata juga sayang Sakura-_chan_." jawab ku seraya tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

"Di bawah pohon Sakaki yang suci ini. Kita harus menepati janji kita ya, Hinata. Sakura sayaaang sekali sama Hinata. Kita sahabat. Kita saudara kembar. Sakura adalah gadis paling cantik di dunia dan Hinata adalah sahabat orang paling cantik sedunia." ku lihat Sakura-_chan_ mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan menunjuk kearah pohon Sakaki yang kini sudah ada di depan kami.

Mata ku terbelalak kaget, apakah bisa? Kalau janji itu tidak bisa di tepati bagaimana? Berbagai pikiran mulai menggelayuti kepala ku, dan aku segera mengeluarkan suara ku yang terdengar ragu. "S-Sakura-_chan_, apa tidak masalah kita membuat janji di bawah pohon suci?"

"He? Kau ini bodoh ya? Justru itu, supaya orang seperti kamu tidak macam–macam dengan janji kita, mengerti?" tanpa aba-aba Sakura-_chan_ langsung menjitak kepala ku pelan.

Aku hanya menunduk, memberikan tersenyum ragu padanya.

"Ayo, sekarang kita lakukan petualangan di bukit Sakuta ini!" dengan penuh semangat Sakura-_chan_ melangkahkan kakinya. Meninggalkan aku yang masih terpaku di tempat ku.

"E-eh? Sakuta?

Sakura-_chan_ berbalik dan menatap ku tajam. "Apa? Kau tidak suka? Pulau Matsuyama ini kan di kelilingi bukit dan aku malas mengingat nama sebenarnya. Jadi, aku namakan saja seperti nama kita. Lagipula, kamu itu kan memang kurang jika di bandingkan dengan ku yang luar biasa ini. Jadi nama ku harus lebih banyak dari pada nama mu. Ayo kita jalan, aku ingin memetik bunga tercantik hari ini dan memperlihatkannya ke anak laki–laki yang memancing di bawah danau Matsuyama Castle. Pasti mereka akan mengira aku adalah putri yang terkurung didalam Castle yang mengerikan itu." Sakura-_chan_ bercerita panjang lebar dan berakting seakan dirinya benar–benar seorang putri selama perjalanan kami menyusuri bukit.

Aku hanya terdiam, sesekali tersenyum kecil saat Sakura-_chan_ melihat ke arah ku.

Ya, beginilah dia. Sahabatku. Sahabat yang entah mengapa sering menggores sedikit luka kecil dihatiku, tapi aku pasti merasa kehilangan bila tidak ada dia. Sahabat yang dengan mudah aku mengerti walaupun tidak penah mengerti apapun tentang ku.

.

.

**Hari Kelulusan di SMP Konoha**

.

.

"Hinata, bagaimana nilai mu? Aku sih seperti biasa, sempurna. Hahaha. Haruno Sakura adalah perempuan paling hebat sedunia!" Sakura-_chan_ tertawa sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas, menunjuk langit.

"E-eh? Nilai ku..."

"Sini ku lihat punya mu." tiba-tiba saja Sakura-_chan_ merebut raporku. "Hah? Memalukan! Kamu ini bodoh ya? Kenapa B saja yang banyak. Coba lihat aku, hanya pelajaran kesenian yang dapat nilai B. yang lain? A++, A+, dan A. Kamu memang bodoh karena tidak mau mengikuti ku untuk mencotek pada Shikamaru. Coba contoh aku, kamu pikir kamu sepintar apa? Sombong sekali tidak pernah mencontek."

"Tapi kan aku…"

Sakura-chan memotong perkataanku dan tiba–tiba merapikan penampilannya. "Kyaaa~ Sasuke-_kun_ berjalan kesini. Hinata, bagaimana penampilan ku? Apa _make-up _ku luntur? Rambut ku? Dan apa badan ku masih wangi?"

DEG!

"S-Sasuke-_kun_?"

Aku tertegun melihat Sasuke-_kun_ yang berjalan ke arah kami. Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke yang aku suka sejak awal masuk sekolah dasar. Satu–satunya anak lelaki yang mampu merebut perhatian ku selama sembilan tahun ini. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan Sakura-_chan_ yang sibuk sendiri dengan penampilannya. Tatapan dan cara dia berjalan saja sudah membuat ku seperti berhenti bernafas. Sesaat hanya debaran jantung ku yang bisa ku dengar dan ku rasakan. Sasuke-_kun_ mendekat. Dia... dia… tersenyum di hadapanku.

"Hai, Sakura." Sasuke-_kun_ melambaikan tangannya sekilas untuk menyapa Sakura-_chan_. Sekarang tatapannya hanya mengarah pada Sakura-_chan_ saja.

JLEB!

Serasa ada sebuah tombak tepat mengenai hati ku.

"H-hai, Sasuke-_kun_. Tumben sekali kamu mau menghampiri ku. Ada apa?" Sakura-_chan_ tersenyum genit dengan ekspresi wajah yang sengaja dia buat malu–malu. Aku tahu kalau dia hanya akting.

"Langsung saja ya, kita sudah lima belas tahun. Dan kita sudah bersama–sama selama sembilan tahun. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan sekolah kita, tapi aku tidak ingin benar–benar berpisah dengan mu. Aku ingin memilikimu. Jadi…" Sasuke-_kun_ kelihatan sedikit grogi dan berkeringat. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat Sasuke-_kun_ seperti ini di hadapan seorang gadis.

"_Nani_, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura-_chan_ sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke-_kun_.

"Aku menyukai mu, apa kamu mau jadi pacar ku?" Sasuke-_kun_ tersenyum tipis dengan wajah yang manis. Wajah yang manis yang tidak pernah aku lihat selama sembilan tahun aku memperhatikannya.

JLEB! JLEB!

Sekarang serasa ada dua tombak yang menikam jantung ku.

"Ya, tentu saja aku mau. Aku mau. Aku mau~" Sakura-_chan_ terlihat gembira sekali. Ia langsung mendekap Sasuke-_kun_ tepat dihadapan ku yang berdiri mematung.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, kau mau kan aku antarkan pulang?"

Sakura-_chan_ mengangguk, namun tiba-tiba pandangannya beralih kearah ku. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

Sasuke-_kun_ akhirnya menoleh ke arah ku. "Hinata? Hah... karena terlalu fokus dengan Sakura aku sampai tidak melihat mu. Tidak apa, kan? Kami meninggalkan mu disini. Lagi pula, karena hari ini Sakura sudah menjadi pacar ku, kamu gadis biasa yang tidak pantas berjalan dengan Sakura sebaiknya tidak usah mengikutinya lagi. Kamu hanya merusak pemandangan saja." Sasuke-_kun_ berkata datar dan tanpa ekspresi, dan itu semakin membuat hati ku nyeri di buatnya.

Bukannya membela, Sakura-_chan_ malah tertawa kecil. "Ah, Sasuke-_kun_ kamu manis sekali. Hinata, seperti yang Sasuke-_kun_ katakan, karena aku sangat mencintainya kurasa aku dengan senang hati menurutinya. Tapi, aku minta hadiah rangkaian bunga yang indah darimu. Seperti janji yang dulu, kalau kita berdua sudah bertemu dengan seseorang yang kita cintai dan mencintai kita, kamu harus membuat rangkaian bunga kecil."

"Untuk apa Sakura? Menjijikkan sekali mendapat hadiah dari orang seperti dia." Sasuke-_kun_ berkata dengan nada tak suka.

"Hinata itu pintar merangkai bunga, makanya dia cuma sekolah sembilan tahun, setelah ini dia pasti langsung berjualan bunga…" jawab Sakura-_chan_ tanpa memerdulikan perasaan ku yang kini lebih mengerikan dari kata hancur.

Mereka berdua saling bergandengan tangan. Setelah mereka mencerca ku seperti itu mereka meninggalkan aku sendirian. Aku yang berdiri membatu, tidak sanggup bergerak. Rasanya tidak hanya satu-dua tombak saja yang menancap di jantung ku. Ini terasa seluruh tubuh ku terhujam ribuan tombak. Hingga mata ku berkaca–kaca dan kelopak mata ku menjadi basah.

Aku berlari sambil menahan air mata dan rasa sakit. Aku berlari dan berlari, berharap aku benar–benar menjauh dari mereka berdua.

.

.

**Diatas Bukit**

.

.

Dibawah pohon Sakaki tempat aku dan Sakura-_chan_ membuat janji, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus seperti ini? Bukankah kamu orang pertama yang mengetahuinya? Kenapa kamu merebut orang yang aku sayangi padahal kamu bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan yang lain. Kenapa harus dia?!"

Tiba-tiba tangisan ku terhenti, seseorang melempari ku dengan buah pohon Sakaki. "Hey! Berisik! Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan orang lain di depan pohon suci."

"S-siapa kamu?" aku mencoba mengatur nafas ku dan menghapus air mata ku. Kini kepala ku mendongak untuk melihat sosok yang baru saja melempari ku dengan buah Sakaki.

"Dasar bodoh." seorang anak laki–laki yang tanpa ku sadari lebih dulu berada di atas pohon Sakaki ketimbang aku segera melompat dan berdiri tepat dihadapan ku.

"N-Naruto-_kun_?" aku menunduk. Berharap dia tidak melihat wajah ku saat ini.

"Kenapa? Kamu kaget ya? Aku kira kamu pendiam ternyata cerewet juga ya kalau sendirian." Naruto-_kun_ malah menertawaiku yang terdiam tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Antara malu karena dia telah mendengar kata–kata ku tadi dan masih sakit karena belum sepenuhnya meluapkan kesesalan ku.

"Hm? Hahaha, kamu di kelas pasti sering memperhatikan ku, kamu mau kenal aku lebih banyak lagi ya? Kamu sering mandangin aku kan di kelas?" Naruto-_kun_ mendekatkan wajahnya pada ku seraya menunjuk ku dengan telunjuknya.

Wajah ku memerah entah mengapa dan emosi ku meluap. "Kamu pikir kamu siapa? Sok dekat dengan ku. Aku bukan melihat kearah mu, tapi aku melihat kearah orang yang berada di belakang mu! Kita memang sekelas, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menganggap kamu sebagai teman ku."

"Eh? Kamu mengerikan juga ya." Naruto-_kun_ malah tersenyum melihat tingkah ku. Seketika wajah ku memerah, salah tingkah.

"K-kamu..."

"Orang di belakang ku? Sasuke? Kamu suka dengan Sasuke dan kamu kesal karena Sasuke lebih memilih sahabat mu ketimbang kamu." Naruto-kun seakan bisa membaca pikiran ku. Kenapa dia tahu semuanya?

Hah~ mungkin saja seisi sekolah mengetahuinya. Karena yang aku tahu Sakura-_chan_ memang anak yang populer dan penuh sensasi. Dia digigit semut saja seisi sekolah sudah membicarakannya apalagi peristiwa besar seperti ini. Pikir ku yang kini tidak lagi memperhatikan Naruto-_kun_.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan Naruto-_kun_. namun langkah ku harus berhenti karena Naruto-_kun_ menahan tangan kiri ku.

"Tunggu sebentar Hinata. Kenapa kamu mau pergi? Bukankah belum semua kekesalannya kamu luapkan? Hati–hati saja, orang yang selalu menahan sesuatu yang berat direlung hatinya bakal cepat mati lho~" Naruto-_kun_ tertawa kecil meledek ku. "Sudah, luapkan saja. Aku tidak akan mendengarkannya karena aku mau mencari bunga terindah di bukit ini untuk gadis teristimewa. Sepertinya aku saja di angkatan kita yang belum punya pasangan di hari kelulusan ini. Hahaha." Naruto-_kun_ tertawa dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku menoleh kearah Naruto-_kun_, dia sudah cukup jauh dan sepertinya dia benar-benar pergi. Langsung saja aku mendekati pohon Sakaki. Terduduk dibawahnya dan menekukkan kaki ku lalu melanjutkan tangisan ku. Aku tidak mampu berkata apa–apa. Orang yang ku sukai telah di rebut oleh sahabat yang sekarang juga meninggalkan ku, melanggar janjinya, janji dipohon Sakaki ini. Pohon yang sama dimusim yang sama antara pengucapan janji dan pengingkarannya oleh orang yang dulu sangat bersemangat mengucapkannya.

Tanpa sadar menghabiskan waktu ku di pohon ini hingga sore. Aku tidak mau pulang. Tiba-tiba seseorang merangkul bahu ku.

"Matahari saja sudah mau tenggelam untuk mengakhiri hari yang berat ini. Kenapa kamu masih diam disini dan tidak mau melupakan kejadian yang tidak penting tadi dan mengakhiri kesedihanmu?"

"Naruto-_kun_?"

"Kenapa? Masih belum puas? Luapkan saja. Mungkin kamu butuh pendengar." Naruto-_kun _tersenyum padaku dangan wajah yang tak seperti biasanya.

"Aku tahu mereka pacaran. Aku tahu mereka memang akan menjadi pasangan yang sempurna. Aku mungkin akan berusaha rela mendukung hubungan mereka. Tapi, tidak dengan cercaan mereka. Tingkah mereka yang seperti itu hanya membuat ku benar–benar sakit hati. Aku benar–benar tidak menyangka Sakura-_chan_ mengingkari janji yang dia buat sendiri." aku tak dapat membendung airmata ku. Aku menangis, tak memperdulikan Naruto-_kun_ yang kini tengah memperhatikan ku.

Suara Naruto-_kun_ yang tertawa membuat tangisan ku berhenti. "Kamu tahu, Hinata? Kamu itu terlihat seperti orang gila." Naruto-_kun_ mengacak-acak rambut ku pelan. Aku hanya diam saja dia memperlakukan ku seperti itu.

Tidak ku sangka bebanku benar–benar menguap menjadi partikel–pertikel udara kecil hingga dada ku tak lagi terasa sesak. Segera aja aku menghapus bekas airmata di pipi ku dan tersenyum tipis pada Naruto-_kun_.

Naruto-_kun_ berdiri dan hendak beranjak pergi meninggalkan ku. "Aku pulang ya, kalau ada waktu kita bisa punya kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi. Aku hanya ingin kamu tak lagi membawa beban seperti itu. Aku ingin kamu tersenyum, Hinata, ini bunga untukmu." Naruto-_kun_ tersenyum dan memberiku sekuntum bunga Aster lalu pergi.

Bayangannya di tengah matahari tenggelam membuat ku terdiam sejenak dan berbisik lirih. "_Arigatou_, Naruto-_kun_..."

.

.

Entah mengapa ada yang sejuk di hati ku. Aku sedikit melupakan kejadian antara Sakura-_chan_ dan Sasuke-_kun_. Pikiran ku berkutat memikirkan Naruto-_kun_. Seakan Naruto-_kun_ terus membayangi benak ku. Sesekali aku tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian tadi. Apa mungkin aku menyukai Naruto-_kun_? Aku tertawa pada diri ku sendiri.

Naruto-_kun_ memang terlihat lebih mempesona dengan senyuman manisnya saat matahari terbenam membayanginya.

Atau... dia memang istimewa?

Aku sesekali memegangi bunga Aster yang Naruto-_kun_ berikan. Memandanginya seraya tersenyum sambil bertanya dalam hati. Apakah ini berarti dia menganggap ku sebagai gadis yang istimewa? Aku tertawa kecil menanggapi pertanyaan konyol itu. Tapi, bunga Aster seperti ini kan tidak tumbuh di bukit sekitar Pulau Matsuyama. Dia dapat darimana ya?

Aku terus memikirkan Naruto-_kun_ hingga aku tertidur.

.

.

Hari–hari sehabis kelulusan memang terasa membosankan. Ku putuskan untuk bekerja paruh waktu lalu selalu ku habiskan waktu ku sepulang dari kerja di bukit, di bawah pohon Sakaki untuk bertemu dengan Naruto-_kun_. Aku merasa sangat senang sekali, hampir setiap hari aku bisa bertemu Naruto-_kun_. Niatnya sih... kami belajar bersama untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti tes masuk SMA, tapi, terkadang banyak waktu yang kami habiskan hanya untuk bersenda gurau, melepas penat, atau hanya malas–malasan dibawah pohon Sakaki dengan buah–buah kecil berwarna merah tuanya yang mulai berjatuhan.

Di bawah pohon Sakaki ini sesuatu yang manis, mengecewakan, dan sekarang saat–saat terindah dalam hidup ku menjadi saksi kebangkitan ku. Aku tidak lagi berada dalam bayang–bayang Sakura-_chan_ yang sekarang entah bagaimana kabarnya. Sekarang aku… disisi ku, di tempat ini, selalu bersama orang yang pada akhirnya dapat menggantikan posisi Sasuke-_kun_.

.

.

**Upacara Penerimaan Siswa Baru**

.

.

"Hah… kenapa aku bisa terkalahkan?" Shikamaru, teman sekelas ku yang selalu mendapat peringkat satu masih tidak terima kini dia menjadi yang ketiga.

Naruto-_kun_ dan aku hanya menahan tawa melihat tingkah Shikamaru selama upacara berlangsung.

"Baiklah. Sebagai bentuk penghargaan dari sekolah ini kami akan memberikan beasiswa kepada tiga orang siswa yang mendapati poin tertinggi pada saat tes masuk kemarin. Kepada yang saya sebutkan namanya diharapkan maju ke depan untuk menerima hadiah kalian. Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, dan Nara Shikamaru." setelah Kepala Sekolah berbicara semua yang berada dilapangan saat itu langsung bertepuk tangan riuh.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia dan bangga. Aku bisa seperti ini karena Naruto-kun. Dengan Naruto-kun aku… merasa dunia ku benar–benar dunia ku. Naruto-_kun_… _arigatou_… _arigatou_... aku menyukai mu. Bisik ku pada diriku sendiri.

Hati ku senang dan selalu tenang setiap berada didekat Naruto-_kun_.

.

.

**Diatas Bukit**

.

.

Ku baringkan tubuh ku di rerumputan hijau dibawah pohon Sakaki bersama Naruto-_kun_. Melepas penat kami dihari pertama kami menjadi murid SMA.

"Naruto-_kun_, apa aku boleh jujur?" aku menarik nafas panjang dan memandang langit yang tepat di atas wajah ku dengan awan–awan putih yang berarak.

"Tentu saja, yang tidak boleh itu bohong." Naruto-_kun_ tak menatapku. Ia juga berbaring menatap langit disamping ku.

"Aku menyukai mu." kata–kata itu terlontar dengan mudahnya dari bibir ku. Angin yang berhembus semakin ku rasakan. Masuk ke dalam dada ku. Menenangkan ku sejenak.

Naruto-_kun_ dan aku sama-sama diam.

"Aku juga menyukaimu…"

Dada ku semakin terasa tenang. Rasanya jiwa ku meloncat dari raga ku. Melompat kegirangan walau terpisah. Namun terhenti, Naruto-_kun_ menghela nafasnya.

"Hinata... aku juga menyukaimu, aku menyukai mu sebagai seorang teman. Lebih dari itu …" Naruto-_kun_ menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Selebihnya, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat. Oh tidak–tidak bahkan saudara. Adik ku mungkin dengan wajahmu yang imut itu. Hahaha, hanya itu. Apa berlebihan?"

Aku terdiam. Angin menerpa wajah ku. Hanya menerpa poni ku. Rasanya seperti ada serpihan kayu di jari ku. Tapi tidak dijari ku. Ini tepat di hati ku. Perih. Batin ku bergejolak. Kenapa itu kau bilang berlebihan? Apakah jika aku berharap menjadi pacarmu itu akan menjadi sangat berlebihan?

Suara Sakura-_chan_ yang berteriak, menangis, dan berlari kearah kami memecah keheningan antara aku dan Naruto-kun. Kami berdiri.

"Naruto!" Sakura-_chan_ segera menghambur memeluk Naruto-_kun_. Dia menangis dalam pelukan Naruto-_kun_.

Pelukan Naruto-kun, pelukan orang yang selama ini menemani ku, memberi kebahagiaan kecil dalam perubahan besar di hidup ku. Aku menjadi kembali mengingat kejadian antara Sasuke-_kun_ dan Sakura-_chan_.

Apakah akan terulang lagi? Kenapa? Kenapa kamu muncul lagi, Sakura-_chan_? Kenapa kamu tidak lenyap saja dari permukaan bumi ini? Kenapa kamu datang untuk merebut kembali orang yang aku sukai. Kenapa harus kamu? Kenapa?

Aku menjerit dalam hati. Untuk Sasuke-_kun_ mungkin aku bisa. Tapi… Naruto-_kun_...

Dengan penuh emosi aku menarik Sakura-_chan_. "Kenapa dengan mu? Kenapa kamu terlalu egois? Kamu selalu egois! Kamu selalu merebut apa yang aku suka dan inginkan. Tidak cukupkah kamu dengan semua yang telah kamu dapatkan? Apa aku tidak boleh egois seperti mu?"

Aku hendak menampar Sakura-_chan_ namun Naruto-_kun_ menghentikan tangan ku terlebih dahulu. "Hinata, aku tidak suka kamu yang seperti ini."

Kata–kata Naruto-_kun_ membuat hati ku semakin terasa perih. Perih. Perih sekali. Sangat perih. Aku tidak dapat membendung airmata ku. Aku ingin diam tapi kalau seandainya aku diam dan akan terjadi seperti dulu, aku tidak akan rela. Aku tidak akan sanggup.

Ku tundukkan kepala ku, berusaha tertawa dengan airmata yang tak henti menetes. "Naruto-_kun_, aku menyukaimu lebih dari sekedar teman, sahabat apalagi saudara. Aku ingin menjadi pacarmu! Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan dia merebut mu dari ku."

Rasanya kepala ku memanas seperti mengeluarkan asap berkepul–kepul.

Naruto-_kun_ mendekatiku dan mengusap kepala ku. "Hinata, bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku hanya menyukai mu sebagai sahabat sekaligus saudara ku? Tidak lebih. Duduklah… tenangkan dirimu dan akan aku jelaskan semuanya. Sakura, kau juga duduk, seperti nya kalian—"

"Aku tidak akan mau duduk berdekatan dengan monster seperti dia, pengkhianat!" seru ku seraya menunjuk Sakura-_chan_. Sungguh aku tak bisa mengontrol emosi ku, aku begitu marah padanya yang seolah selalu merebut momen bahagia ku.

"Sudahlah, biar aku yang duduk di tengah. Biar kalian tidak terlalu dekat. Hahaha, kalian lucu sekali."

Aku bingung kenapa Naruto-_kun_ malah tertawa. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Tidakkah dia menyadari kalau aku benar–benar terluka?

"Mulai darimana ya? Sakura, apa kamu mau menjelaskannya sendiri?"

Sakura-_chan_ tak menyahut dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku baru pertama kali ini melihat dia seperti itu.

Seorang Haruno Sakura yang arogan, selalu menganggap dirinya paling berkuasa dan terbaik. Yang tak pernah menjaga perasaan orang lain apalagi perkataannya. Walaupun dulu… Dia yang mengajariku banyak hal menjadi seorang perempuan. Satu–satunya teman terbaik ku yang mengajak ku menemukan hal–hal baru dalam hidupku. Hati ku sedikit terguncang. Aku merasa kasihan melihat Sakura-_chan_ seperti itu, sedikit penasaran. Tapi rasa sakit hati mengingat peristiwa dengan Sasuke-_kun_ dan baru saja melihat tingkahnya yang tetap saja kegenitan memeluk Naruto-_kun_ membuat ku lebih memilih untuk mengacuhkan semuanya.

Naruto-_kun_ merangkul ku dan Sakura-_chan_. "Hahaha, kalau begini aku jadi merasa seperti laki–laki paling tampan. Hm~ kalau aku ceritakan semuanya kalian pasti menganggapku laki–laki yang banyak omong seperti perempuan. Tapi kalau tidak aku jelaskan masalahnya tidak akan pernah selesai."

Naruto-_kun_ menghela nafas sejenak, sepertinya dia akan memulai penjelasannya. "Hinata.. selama kita menghabiskan waktu berdua disini aku tahu kamu menyimpan kekesalanmu pada Sakura. Tapi, dibalik itu semua aku tahu kamu merindukannya. Begitu juga dengan Sakura, dia merindukan mu. Kamu ingat hari pertama pertemuan kita disini? Bunga Aster yang aku berikan padamu adalah bunga pemberian Sakura, dia ingin memberikannya langsung kepada mu, tapi waktu itu kamu benar–benar kelihatan emosi. Aku pergi sebentar itu tidak hanya untuk membuat mu bisa lepas meluapkan emosi mu sendirian, tapi juga menemani Sakura. Aku mungkin tidak sepenuhnya mengerti rasa sakit hati mu. Tapi apakah kamu juga mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sakura? Hm... Sakura, apakah aku boleh menjelaskannya?" Naruto-_kun_ melirik Sakura-_chan_ yang tertunduk lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sakura hanya dua hari berpacaran dengan Sasuke, setelah itu di putuskan lalu dicampakkan begitu saja. Ya, masih mending ditinggalkan begitu saja, tapi ini setiap hari Sakura selalu dicerca oleh teman–teman Sasuke dan orang lain yang mendengar berita tentang mereka berdua. Sakura di cap sebagai perempuan matre dan genit. Apakah kamu pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya orang–orang disekeliling mu menganggapmu seperti itu, Hinata? Bukankah lebih baik mereka tak melihat dan menganggapmu sama sekali. Setiap pagi, saat kau bekerja Sakura selalu datang kemari. Berbicara dengan ku seperti aku dan kamu. Apakah kamu tahu, Hinata? Yang ingin Sakura ketahui dariku setiap paginya hanyalah cerita tentang kamu. Lalu, hari ini tidakkah kamu mau memeluk sahabat mu ini setelah perceraian orangtuanya?"

Aku terdiam. Ku tatap Sakura yang tertunduk dengan muka pucat dan matanya yang sembab.

Sakura mencoba mengerakkan bibirnya yang bergetar. "Hi-Hinata, maafkan aku. Aku tahu selama ini aku salah dan selalu menyakitimu. Tapi, itu semua karena aku merasa hanya dengan kamu aku berharga, merasa punya kuasa. Lebih dari itu... aku tak lebih hina dari kamu. Kata–kata kasar yang aku ucapkan padamu bukanlah yang sebenarnya. Aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menyebutkan kata–kata seperti itu karena hanya kata–kata itu lah yang aku dengar setiap hari di rumah ku. Dan kini, semua orang berkata seperti itu padaku. Orangtua ku hari ini sudah resmi bercerai. Bukan maksud ku merebut Sasuke-_kun_ darimu waktu itu. Aku sebenarnya ingin melindungi mu, karena aku tahu dia bukan laki–laki yang baik untukmu. Lihatlah aku sekarang. Aku hanya meminta satu hal, tetaplah menjadi sahabat ku agar aku masih punya alasan tetap tinggal disini. Di bumi ini."

"S-Sakura-_chan_..." aku menatapnya. Ia hanya mengangkat wajahnya sedikit dan tersenyum kepada ku. Ada sesuatu didalam hati ku. Aku jadi merasa telah menjadi orang paling jahat sedunia. Mata ku berkaca–kaca.

"Sudahlah... jangan menangis." Sakura-_chan_ tertawa kecil. "Jadi? Apakah kamu mau tetap menjaga janji kita di pohon Sakaki ini? Aku tidak akan merebut Naruto darimu kok, aku tahu kamu sangat menyayanginya dan Naruto memang pantas untukmu. Dia laki–laki yang baik. Hahaha, iyakan Naruto? Kalau kamu menyakiti Hinata awas saja ya! Naruto juga suka kan sama Hinata?"

Eh? Benarkah itu? Naruto-_kun_... dia...

Wajah ku seketika memerah mendengar perkataan Sakura-_chan_.

"Hinata, sebenarnya Naruto juga sering bercerita padaku tentang mu. Dia menyukai mu, namun dia begitu munafik dan selalu mengatakan bahwa kau sudah seperti adiknya." Sakura-_chan_ mengerlingkan sebelah matanya padaku. "Hei Naruto, jika kau tak cepat mengambil Hinata. Dia akan diambil oleh orang lain. Kau tahu pemuda bernama Kiba? Dia sudah mengincar Hinata sejak Hinata masuk SMA."

Dapat ku rasakan wajah ku menambah panas. _Kami-sama_... kuatkan aku...

"Eh? Kau bicara apa sih, Sakura? Aku sudah lelah berbicara panjang lebar. Kalian harus bertanggung jawab atas dahaga yang ku derita ini." aku mengalihkan tatapan ku pada Naruto-_kun_ yang menyenderkan punggungnya ke pohon Sakaki, wajahnya juga memerah seperti ku. Sesaat pandangan kami bertemu dan setelah itu kami berdua jadi salah tingkah. Membuang muka dan memperhatikan objek lain yang tidak begitu menarik.

Menyadari gelagat aneh dari ku dan Naruto-_kun_, Sakura-_chan_ tersenyum dan berdiri lalu menyodorkan tangannya padaku. Aku meraihnya dan tiba-tiba Sakura-_chan_ memeluk ku, kami pun berpelukkan. Pelukkan yang hangat dengan butiran airmata dari Sakura-chan yang akhirnya membuat ku juga menangis. Di bawah pohon Sakaki kami pernah berjanji dan kini memantapkan janji kami. Janji abadi yang tidak akan kami ingkari sampai kapanpun.

"Hinata, ada sedikit perubahan dengan perjanjian kita." Sakura-_chan_ tersenyum, kembali bersemangat.

"Apa?" aku menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Kita akan bersahabat selamanya, tidak akan terpisah. Tapi, kali ini sepertinya Hinata sudah jauh lebih cantik daripada aku." ucap Sakura-_chan_ disertai dengan senyum tipis.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. "Tidak perlu mempermasalahkan rupa. Yang terpenting adalah kita berdua harus selalu memegang janji kita."

"Hei kalian berdua, bagaimana dengan aku?" tanya Naruto-_kun_ yang merasa di acuhkan oleh kami. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ya, kita bertiga. Aku, Hinata, dan kau Naruto." jawab Sakura-_chan_ dengan senyum manisnya.

Naruto-_kun_ ikut berdiri. "Kalau begitu aku juga boleh dipeluk kalian berdua dong?"

"Hahaha, kamu peluk Hinata saja. Kalian kan memang seharusnya jadi sepasang kekasih. Aku jadi orang yang akan paling mendukung hubungan kalian." Sakura-_chan_ berkata pada Naruto-_kun_ dengan kencang. Mungkin dia berusaha menggoda Naruto-_kun_ yang kini membelakangi kami.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau pacaran dengan Hinata." ucap Naruto-_kun_ seraya melangkahkan kakinya.

Dengan berbaikannya aku dan Sakura-_chan_ saja aku sudah cukup senang. Aku berusaha tegar, mengatakan bahwa aku akan baik–baik saja. Walaupun aku tidak dapat memiliki orang yang aku suka. Setidaknya aku sudah memiliki seorang sahabat yang kini akan selalu setia disisi ku.

Pandangan ku beralih saat Naruto-_kun_ berhenti melangkah dan berbalik seraya tersenyum kearah kami. Ia menunjuk ke arah ku. "Hinata, kamu tidak akan pernah menjadi pacar ku! Tapi, suatu hari nanti saat aku menyelesaikan sekolah ku, mendapatkan pekerjaan, dan mapan. Aku pasti akan melamarmu! Menjadikan kamu Istri ku. Hahaha." Naruto-_kun_ kembali membelakangi kami dan berjalan.

Aku masih diam terpaku di tempat ku, wajah ku serasa lebih panas dari yang sebelumnya. Perkataan Naruto-_kun_ barusan sedikit demi sedikit mulai dapat di cerna oleh otak ku, aku memandang punggungnya yang kini mulai menjauh.

Tiba-tiba ku rasakan sebuah tepukan pelan pada bahu ku. Aku menoleh dan melihat Sakura-_chan_ yang tengah tersenyum. "Kejar saja kalau kau mau."

Aku masih diam, _amethyst_ ku menatap Sakura-_chan_. Mencari sebuah kebohongan dan ternyata nihil. Aku tersenyum, kemudian segera berlari kecil kearah Naruto-_kun_.

"Naruto-_kun_..." panggil ku saat ku rasa jarak diantara kami sudah cukup. Aku menunduk, memainkan jari-jari ku bertanda bahwa aku sedang malu.

Naruto-_kun_ berbalik dan menatap ku. "Ya?"

"Uhm... a-aku..." aku masih menunduk. Aku tak ingin Naruto-_kun_ melihat wajah ku yang memerah seperti ini.

Dapat ku rasakan ia mendekat kearah ku. "Ada apa, Hinata?"

"_A-arigatou_." bisik ku pelan. Aku sedikit mengangkat kepala ku untuk melihat ekspresinya saat ini. Aku begitu terkejut saat mengetahui jarak diantara Naruto-_kun_ dan aku. Ti-tidak! I-ini begitu dekat!

Naruto-_kun_ memegang tangan ku. "Sama-sama."

CUP!

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat berada di pipi ku. Naruto-_kun_, dia... dia... dia mencium ku.

Aku hanya dapat menunduk malu, aku tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana wajah ku saat ini, bagaimana ekspresi ku. Aku merasa tubuh ku benar-benar ringan. _Kami-sama_... ku mohon jangan buat aku pingsan sekarang.

"Hahahahaha!" dari kejauhan dapat ku dengar suara Sakura-_chan_ yang tertawa keras melihat kami. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku, sebisa mungkin aku hindari tatapan Naruto-_kun_ yang masih terus memperhatikan ku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan saja?" tanya Naruto-_kun_ saat Sakura-_chan_ berlari kecil menghampiri kami.

Aku dan Sakura-_chan_ tersenyum, mengiyakan perkataan Naruto-_kun_. Kami bertiga berjalan kearah matahari tenggelam. Aku dan Naruto-_kun_ masih bersemu menandingi langit sore ini sedangkan Sakura-_chan_ mencoba membalut luka dengan cinta diantara kami bertiga.

Aku berharap... matahari akan tetap terbit esok hari walau tenggelam lagi agar kami bisa tetap seperti ini. Agar kebahagiaan ini abadi. Sama seperti pohon Sakaki yang menjadi bagian kisah tak terlupa kami, saat bunga putihnya keluar dengan wewangian yang khas lalu berganti dengan buah–buah kecil berwarna merah tuanya, walaupun gugur hingga tak berhias lagi pohon Sakaki tetap menjadi pohon yang rimbun karena ia percaya suatu hari bunganya akan muncul kembali beganti dengan buah–buah kecilnya dan kembali lagi seperti itu, berputar berganti... karena semua butuh proses. Seperti kehidupanku.

Hanya sebuah kenangan yang berupa ingatan yang dapat membuatku berdegup dan merona saat mengingatnya. Mungkin memang ingatan biasa, tapi untuk ku saat ini, semua cerita bersama Sakura-_chan_ dan Naruto-_kun_ adalah hal yang luar biasa.

* * *

.

.

.

**OWARI****—THE END**

.

.

**Satu lagi fic persembahan ku di fandom NaruHina...**

**Yah, mungkin FanFic ini gak bisa disebut FanFic NaruHina seutuhnya, karena menurut ku disini lebih menonjol pada persahabatan Hinata dan Sakura. Sedangkan Naruto maupun Sasuke ku gunakan hanya untuk peramainya *di tendang Naruto dan Sasuke*  
**

**Tapikan tetap setting NaruHina yang paling banyak, iyakan? #alasan biar gak kena gebuk#**

**Mau bagaimana pun, selama Authornya aku dan main charanya ada Naruto dan Hinata. Aku akan selalu buat setting NaruHina dimana pun dan di fandom pairing apapun, nyahaha #plak! **

.

**Oh iya, FanFic ini gak seutuhnya buatan ku, FanFic ini hasil kombinasi(?) ku dengan Bana-chan seperti keterangan yang sudah aku kasih diatas. Dan FanFic ini udah lahir setahun yang lalu, atau lebih tepatnya tanggal 11 Juni 2012 XD**

**Semoga Reader gak kecewa dan tetap suka ya. Gomen ne kalau ternyata Reader gak suka, gomen \u.u/**

.

**(Untuk Flamer, kalau kalian ingin mem-flame. Tolong jangan flame character yang sudah dibuat Kishi-sensei ya! Tapi flame fanficnya. ^^**

**Dan akan lebih berharga jika Flamer-**_**san**_** memberikan flamenya dengan bahasa yang baik.)**

.

**Maaf kalau fanficnya membuat kalian bingung (atau garing?) ^^"**

.

**Boleh minta reviewnya? \(*u*)/**

.

**Salam,**

Hanya sebuah kenangan yang berupa ingatan yang dapat membuatku berdegup dan merona saat mengingatnya. Mungkin memang ingatan biasa, tapi untuk ku saat ini, semua cerita bersama Sakura-_chan_ dan Naruto-_kun_ adalah hal yang luar biasa.


End file.
